


You're The Love of my Life (You Know That I'll Never Leave Your Side)

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, I can write I promise, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's lit rally just fluff, maybe u wanna read?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: Richie and Eddie go down to the quarry to do some ice skating. They'll get hypothermia, for sure.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	You're The Love of my Life (You Know That I'll Never Leave Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! this is my first reddie fic so you gotta tell me if I write them ok sksksk
> 
> the title is from a song called The Gambler by fun. and i hope you listen to it and cry over how reddie it is. but i don't want you to be sad!!! just happy tears. happy tears.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous this is!?” Said Eddie, scarf wrapped up to his nose. 

“Oh, it’s dangerous?” Said Richie, skates skitting against the ice. 

“Yeah, like, a thousand kids die a year from skating on thin ice. It could crack and we could fall right through. It happens all the time, Richie, and it could be days before they find our bodies. Do you really want to die like that?”

“Oh yeah, no. So dangerous.” Richie slid over to where Eddie stood, ankles shaking against the ice. “Eds. Is it dangerous if I do this?” Richie flopped violently down on the ice and started making snow angels on it, pounding his fists into the ice. Eddie’s eyebrows shot up in an angry arch.

“Don’t do that, dumbass! Do you want to catch hypothermia?”

“I caught your mom, so I guess I could catch anything.”

"Fucking asshole. You’re so stupid,”

“Your mom is stupid. Stupid for me,”

“Oh, hilarious. That gets funnier every time you— Richie, don’t do that!” 

Richie was hopping up and down, creating sallow cracks on the surface where the blades of his skates met the ice. “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Eddie spaghetti. Eddie Serengeti. Eddie confetti.” 

Eddie felt a buzzing warmth rising to his cheeks and his stomach. “You don’t even know what the Serengeti is.”

“No, but I know that I love-love-love you, Eds.” Richie said, smiling as he skated around Eddie in a circle, bringing his arms up and around him. Eddie’s stomach twisted.

“Are you eight?” Eddie asked shakily, barely able to get the words out around the lump in his throat.

“No, I’m sixteen. Which is one whole year older than you.” Said Richie, winding his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“You’re six months older than me, asshole.” Eddie managed to choke out. Richie shifted so he and Eddie twirled together in a stationary circle, arms intertwined. “You’re so pretty,” Richie whispered, almost inaudibly, pushing his nose and forehead up against Eddie’s and watching a red hot blush rise into his cheeks and nose. 

“Wh- huh?” Eddie muttered. 

“I said my dick is 6 inches longer than yours, too, fuckface.” 

Somehow, this made Eddie blush darker. “Fuck you!” He exclaimed, shoving an absolutely hysteric Richie off him. “I’m just kiddingggg!” Richie told him, wobbling back to a balance and scooting back over towards Eddie. “What I actually said was I love you and I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I know I’m only sixteen but I also know that I want to be with you forever.”

The blush that had started to fade from Eddie’s cheeks returned with a vengeance. He blinked a few times, as if to clear his head or put a pause after what Richie had just said to make sure it wasn’t a joke. But Richie was silent, looking at him apprehensively; maybe unsure as to whether he wanted to laugh it off or not— but there was a quality to that look that Eddie couldn’t deny was one of sureness. 

Eddie only let Richie laugh nervously for a split second before he shoved his entire face into Richie’s and threw his arms around his waist.

When he pulled back Richie’s glasses were askew, his eyes still closed, eyebrows raised high. Eddie pursed his lips nervously. When Richie opened his eyes, his pupils were blown. 

“Rich—“

Richie whistled very loudly, tilting his chin upwards. “Eddie, baby, take me now!” and Eddie started laughing so hard he started to choke on his own spit. He leaned in again, tilting his head so deeply his hair brushed Richie’s shoulder. This time when they emerged, Eddie didn’t move further than an inch away from Richie’s face, glasses pushed up against his forehead.

“I love you, Richie Tozier. Promise me you’ll never ever change,”

“I love you, Eddie Spaghetti,” Said Richie, giving Eddie a kiss on the end of the nose. “And I promise.” Richie lifted his pinkie finger up and hooked it around Eddie’s. “Because Eddie?” 

“Yeah Rich?”

“I fucked your mom,”

Eddie gave Richie another small peck and hugged him around the neck. 

“I know.”

Richie laughed and slid backwards to grab Eddie’s hand. “Come on, Baby. I can’t fucking believe you live in Maine and you never learned how to ice skate.” And Eddie mumbled something about losing circulation in his fingers and getting frostbite as Richie dragged him lazily around the frozen water of the quarry.

Despite Richie’s protests, they did manage to get home before dark (before they caught pneumonia) and Richie climbed through Eddie’s bedroom window and they fell asleep under the star stickers on the roof. And despite the plastic glow, Richie was sure the constellations in Eddie’s freckles were much more mesmerizing than any millions of suns dotting a midnight sky.

**Author's Note:**

> kudon n' comments always appreciated!!


End file.
